poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers
''Pooh's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers ''is a first Winnie the Pooh/LEGO Crossover made by LegoKyle14. It already appear Google Drive on March 10th, 2017. But A remake version by LegoKyle14 and Sonic876 will appear on Pandora TV in the near future. Plot Rock Monster wakes up and chases Clutch to the underground Power Miner headquarters. Clutch escapes into a tunnel, but finds out that the crystal is actually a baby rock monster. He returns it to the queen, who gives a crystal to Clutch. Clutch then returns to his home in the Lego City and hands the crystal to his boss Kjeld Playwell (Paul Michael Glaser) who assigns him some new teammates: Brick Masterson (Roger Rose), a firefighter, weapons specialist, and demolition expert; Peg Mooring (Yvonne Strahovski) a biologist, and Bernie von Beam (Jeff Bennett) an engineer. Playwell informs of an incident in the Space Police prison planet when chaos occurs regarding to the imprisonment of the three most wanted criminals in the Lego galaxy. Clutch and his team investigate the situation at once, despite the team's lack of cooperation and Clutch's intent of working alone. They soon arrive at the planet. They see that someone is stuck in one of the prisoners' cells, but they are attacked by an unseenwizard, who was one of the criminals leading the other two. The criminals then disappear and Clutch and his friends break the person out of the cell, revealing himself to be the Watch Commander. Clutch and his team attempt to go after the criminals, though the Watch Commander comforts them by stating that he has pulled off the spark plugs of all ships to ensure that the criminals will never escape from the planet. Unfortunately, the criminals have taken the team's ship (due to the team having left it open after squabbling with each other) and destroy the other ships, inciting the Watch Commander to berate the team for their arguing and their lack of cooperation. Feeling guilty, Clutch decides to take action and builds a new ship for the team to move on, declaring that a team arguing with each other while being ordered to do their tasks is the sole reason why he always works alone. During the trip back, the team is informed by Playwell that the symbol refers to Omega, one of the two criminals led by the evil wizard, and that the criminals have gone their separate ways following the escape. Playwell also informs that the evil wizard who planned the escape is none other than Mallock the Malign, infamous for terrorizing a medieval planet named Ashlar. The planet's ruler, the late King Revet, sacrificed his own life to ensure his kingdom's safety and Mallock's previous imprisonment. He left his son Prince Varen with his powerful golden sword to rule, despite Prince Varen's incapability of preparing in battle. Playwell then orders Clutch and the team to travel there to capture Mallock. The team manages to get to Ashlar, but their ship accidentally knocks down Lego-Henge (a spoof of Stonehenge). They get off and take refuge in a medieval camp with extra parts, but not after witnessing a group of armed skeletons marching down the forests, realizing that Mallock has gained a stranglehold of Ashlar around his fortress with a joint skeleton/goblin army acting as his own forces. As Peg, Brick, and Bernie build a battle chariot, Clutch leaves to get Prince Varen to convince him to fight against Mallock. Meanwhile in the fortress, Mallock learns of the team's presence and orders his two skeleton henchmen Skelly and Bones to go after Clutch so they can find the prince and the golden sword to finalize his takeover of Ashlar. Back in the forest, Clutch ends up in a bridge but a troll named Hogar refuses to let him across until Clutch solves three riddles. Though Clutch gets them all right, Skelly and Bones catch up with him after a failed attempt to trap him, demanding Hogar to surrender Clutch to them at once. Hogar attempts to ward off the skeletons by hypnotizing them, but they don't fall for it, prompting an annoyed Hogar to swallow Clutch whole. He hits the skeletons with his club, and runs away to a secret doorway that is painted like an ending forest to escape the skeletons. Having escaped Skelly and Bones, Hogar laughs, but then hears Clutch complaining from inside his stomach. He burps out Clutch who says his stomach smell like the burrito platter. Hogar burps again saying he had one with extra garlic. Then he shows him the way to the kingdom of Prince Varen, telling him about the history of his father and the golden sword. Hogar also tells Clutch that he was the only troll that was on the kingdom's team and that he was assigned to protect Varen. Back at the medieval camp, Bernie develops a crush on Peg, who leaves to look for the animal that made mysterious tracks, and befriends a dragon. Back in the kingdom, Clutch finds Prince Varen and he helps him wield a sword but he fails and gets angry at Clutch. Clutch protests that he was trying to help him defeat the wizard's forces, but Varen rejects him, confessing that he's scared of Mallock. Enraged, Clutch goes back to the camp and sees that a dwarf will help them so they set out to stop Mallock on their own. Eventually, Prince Varen, Hogar, and their knights find out that Clutch was telling the truth and decide to help them in their battle against Mallock. Varen and Clutch stow away in the back of Mallock's castle by disguising Peg as Varen. Unfortunately, Mallock plays wise to their moves and traps them in a bone cage outside a lava river and the growing skeleton army drives the knights away to retreat. Attempting to avoid a Goblin war machine, Brick, Peg, and Bernie crash the chariot in a ditch. Back in the castle, Mallock makes a screen in front of the clouds to show them that Clutch and Varen will be killed unless the golden sword is surrendered to him immediately. Having no choice, Hogar brings the golden sword's case to Mallock so he can free them, only to find that's it empty at the last minute. Enraged, Mallock traps Hogar in lightning and projects him back to the edge of the wall surrounding Varen's castle, leaving him trapped. Varen and Clutch send a message to the team so they can rely on themselves. Bernie gets fueled up by hope and they rebuild their broken chariot (which resembles the high-speed attack jeep used by Dr. Inferno's henchmen from the Lego Agents theme) They reunite with the knights and they attack the skeleton army. Back in the castle, Peg gets the dragon to cut down the cage, freeing Clutch and Varen, who then retrieve the golden sword that Varen dropped earlier, since Mallock didn't bother to search for it. After much convincing from Clutch, Varen finally decides to face his fear of Mallock to ensure his kingdom's safety. Around the same time, Mallock attempts to lure Clutch into giving the sword to him by promising to lead him to his father, but Clutch refuses. As Clutch watches Varen using the golden sword to fight against Mallock, Brick uses a jet pack and lands on Mallock's fortress, where he battles Skelly and Bones. Despite Brick being outnumbered, Bernie helps him by throwing a disc at the skeletons and they get knocked apart. Back inside the fortress, Mallock taunts Varen of retaining his title as Prince of Ashlar as he uses his staff to attack Varen. However, Varen finally takes enough power from Mallock's staff into his sword, allowing the sword to unleash its full power, much to Mallock's shock. Taking the opportunity, Varen uses the sword to trap Mallock with a glowing chain, declaring Mallock under arrest and himself the new King of Ashlar. Following Mallock's defeat, Hogar is freed from his restrains and the skeleton army disappears into puffs of smoke, leaving Clutch's team and the knights to celebrate their victory. With peace declared open in Ashlar, Varen is then officially declared the new King, and when Clutch and his team pack up to transport the chained Mallock back to Lego City, Varen thanks him for being loyal and for being part of the team. The team then return to Lego City, allowing the authorities to send the imprisoned Mallock in a cage back to the prison planet. Congratulating the team for their efforts, Playwell tells them that Omega and the other unnamed criminal are still on the loose, and they have gotten reports of the unnamed criminal's location in another planet. Encouraged with a new-found belief of teamwork, the team head onward to a new adventure to capture the criminal. Trivia * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy will guest starring in both version of this film. * Sora, Kairi, Riku, Pluto, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and Goldar will guest starring in the remake version of this film. * The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers will make a cameo appearance during the battle scene in the remake of this film. * Timmy Turner, Cosmo and Wanda will join Pooh and his friends in upcoming LegoKyle14 and Sonic876's remake version of this film. * Kowalski, Bernie von Beam, and Artie Fol all voice by Jeff Bennett. * A new guest star will appearing later on in the remake version of this film and join Winnie the Pooh and his friends on future adventures. * Sunset Shimmer (Opposite) and Megan guest stars in the original, but both will be absence in the remake due to takes place before Pooh's Adventures of LEGO Friends - Girlz 4 Life and Winnie the Pooh and The Legend of the Titanic. '' * Sunset Shimmer (Opposite) and Megan will work for Mallock the Malign in Original Version, even though the good Sunset Shimmer will appear in ''Tino's Adventures of LEGO: The Adventures of Clutch Powers. But in the remake version, Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa and Goldar will be working for Mallock the Malign. * The remake version take place after ''Pooh's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action'', Walt Disney World version of Winnie The Pooh In Fantasmic! ''and [[Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker|''Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker]]'' ''(Witch explains that Winnie the Pooh and his friends already faced Lord Zedd before). * During the battle scene of the remake version, Jennifer Saunders's version of the song Holding Out for a Hero (taken from Shrek 2) will be feature. Links Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:LEGO films Category:Magical films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Mystery films Category:Travel Films Category:Remakes Category:Sonic876